Don't Let Me Go
by BethylForSure
Summary: (Theory of how Beth lives) Beth and Daryl; watch as their love blossoms
1. Chapter 1

_The whole family was at the hospital to get Beth and Carol, and Beth was hugging Noah..."I'll miss you.."She muttered quietly, only so he could was about to leave when..."I knew you'd be back.."Those words came from Dawn's mouth, the person she despised so very much for doing all of this stuff to her and Noah and the other people in the hospital too...She let go of Noah and glared at Dawn, going over to her."I get it now..."She reached over and stabbed Dawn in the shoulder with a pair of scissors she had been hiding in her in that time she had stabbed her Dawn had been holding her gun, and from reflex fired it, and then it all went black..._

It hurt...her head hurt..and she could hear the sound of had her in his arms and he was sitting on the ground outside of the hospital, sobbing even though he tried to hold it eyes fluttered open but he didn't notice because he was looking up."Da...r..yl..."She said his name painfully, and his eyes widened...a glimmer of hope in his darkness...Did he hear what he just thought he heard?No...he must be hallucinating...he looked down to see Beths half lidded beautiful blue eyes staring up at him weakly, his eyes widened."B-Beth..."He jumped up

quickly, her still in his arms."WE HAVE TO HELP BETH SHE'S ALIVE!"He yelled towards the group, who immediatly ran over..  
Beth had passed out again from blood loss by the time they got inside, but the doctor whatever his name was...Daryl didn't care to remember really, had taken her back in a room and was stitching her up all while Daryl sat beside her bed holding her hand.

She slept for the next few days peacefully, Daryl watching as she healed little by little, He didn't know how she survived this, and he didn't ask either...he didn't realy want to talk about it honestly, he didn't want to have to remember or think about her being shot..he thought he had lost her and it scared him so much..

"It hurts.."Beth muttered as her eyes slid open, she looked up at Daryl who was staring down at her intently from his chair, still holding her hand, and smiled up at him."I'm sorry.."She managed to get out and he furrowed his brows."For what?"He asked in a concerned voice..  
"Making you worry Daryl..."She said sadly, and he smiled a little, it was the first time he had smiled in front of her, and it made her eyes widen, but she didn't comment on it."Well you're okay now..so that's all that matters..don't worry about anything other than healing up okay...?"She nodded and squeezed his hand."I knew you'd come for me Daryl Dixon."She laughed a little and closed her eyes, falling back into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was sitting up in her bed, eating quietly as Daryl sat beside her."Daryl.."She had a burning question on her mind, and if she kept it bottled up she knew she'd regret it...and she'd also probably regret saying it..but lately she was trying to speak her mind."Were you scared..or sad...when I got shot...?"She stared down at her plate, Daryl raising a brow."Of course I was...I was crying...which you know rarely happens..."He huffed a bit and relaxed in the chair beside his bed, his back was hurting like hell from sitting in that chair all day, and then laying on the hard ass floor at night, but it was worth it to protect the only thing that made him happy in this shitty world."Or did you come for Carol..."She said quietly, the room going quiet...

_Why did I ask that?_The thought raised through Beth's mind, why the hell did she do that...it just kind of came out...then again the past few days she had been wondering that so much...the group always thought she was a helpless little girl, of course they didn't come for her they thought she was useless right?A weak child who can't handle anything...and Carol was really strong and always had been...

"I came fr both of ya'."Daryl looked down at her scarred wrist."Wheres your bracelet...?"He asked in a concerned way.

"They took it from me.."Daryl frowned and reached down, tearing off a piece of his shirt he tied it around her had smiled at him when he did that, Daryl Dixon could be an ass but he could also be really sweet..."Thanks..."She smiled at him and ran her fingers over the cloth tied around her wrist.

Later that day they walked around in the hallway, they had been doing that everyday just so Beth could get out of that dumb boring hospital room, Daryl always beside her when she walked, his arm around her waist to make sure she was steady...it was nice...having him worry so much about her..Although when they were in the hallway...all those dumb cops kept staring at her, the ones who raped...the ones who abused..but she didn't tell Daryl..she didn't want to make him worry about her anymore than he was already...

Daryl was asleep...It was the afternoon and he was laying on the floor wrapped in a had been watching him for the past few minutes, he looked peaceful for once...sleeping like nothing around them was actually happening...She quietly got out of bed and stepped out of her room, wanting to take a little walk again, it made her head not spin as much..And then all of a sudden she heard commotion from a room to her right, she went over to the door and cracked it open, peering in...

One of the officers was touching one of the nurses...she was unclothed but he was running his hands all over her hips, it angered Beth so so much...so she did something before thinking, she lunged at the officer and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back off the girl who ran out."What do you think you're doing!"She yelled at him and he reached back, pinning her up against the wall in the office and covering her mouth."Well, you just stole my meal...You'll have to work instead I guess...heh.."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well, you just stole my meal...you'll have to work instead I guess...heh.."_

Beth couldn't scream, his hand was over her mouth, she was squirming, the officer was starting to rub his hands all over her hips, and then one of his hands went up her shirt...it reminded her of the last officer...the one she had 'killed'...no...she did the first thing she thought of, kneeing him in the crotch and biting his finger until he bled, she ran towards the door, screaming, and then he grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and pushing her back up against the wall, this time he made sure she couldn't knee him in the crotch..and he continued to the touching...

She was hoping Daryl heard her, seeing as her hospital room was closest to the one she was in right now, and if anyone heard her it'd be him...

Her hopes were answered when Daryl kicked the door open..Seeing the officer running his hands all along Beth enraged him so very much, he glared at the officer and ran up behind him, grabbing him back the back of his shirt he pulled him off Beth and knocked him on the ground, pulling his leg up he stomped his head in a few times, breathing heavily once he finished.

Beth just stared at Daryl while he killed the officer...and she really didn't care that he killed him...She was glad that Daryl saved her...Daryl turned around after a few seconds of staring down at the officer, looking at Beth with a bit of a sad quickly went over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying into his chest, he looked down at the top of her head and sighed, wrapping his arms around her, and returning her hug for the first time.

"It'll be okay Beth...cry if you need to...no one will be hurting you ever again..."

After explaining what happened to the group they all quickly left, although even if the group didn't leave Beth and Daryl would...they didn't want something else like that to happen...and they knew it would if they stayed..

Beth was now in a truck with Daryl, the rest of the group ahead of them..they had no idea where they were going...they were planning to find a safe big place and stay there, and Rick had seen a big mansion in a different state that they could board up and had plenty of rooms.

**I will be continuing the truck scene in the next chapter, sorry it's short i'm in the hospital, just had surgery...I plan to start the romance soon guys so don't worry!I just don't want to seem like i'm going to fast, also to be updated on this fanfic everyday go follow my tumblr it's **


	4. Chapter 4

Beth rested her head against the truck window, her eyes trying to stay open..she was tired...Daryl could tell too and that's when he broke the silence."You should take a nap, it'll be 8 hours till we get there."He had his hand resting on top of hers, her hand on top of the console, she nodded to him."Yea it wouldn' hurt to take a nap."She shrugged and rested her head back against the soft cushion of the seat, closing her eyes and dozing off...

She slept for a good 4 hours, and she did need it...the whole time she slept Daryl would glance at her every few minutes...he loved watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and like all this shit that was happening wasn't happening..She was really the only thing that made him want to continue living in this shitty world...that's why when she 'died' he had bad thoughts...thoughts he'd never tell her about..."Daryl..."She mumbled his name sleepishly as she woke up, sitting up straight in the seat she looked over at him.

"Hey...did ya' sleep well?"

"Yea...My neck kinda hurts though..probably just the way I was sleeping."

"If you want when we get there I can give you a neck massage?I am probably a bit rusty but I can try.."

Beth was pretty sure she started blushing when he said that...the thought of the person she loved touching her neck...maybe she was just thinking too much into it?Yea probably...at least that's what she told herself to try and calm down...

When they arrived to the mansion it had a huge fence around it made of steel, and a gate that opened and closed..The group stepped inside the grounds of the mansion, having to climb over the fence..which luckily couldn't be knocked down like the one at the jail, The room arrangements were; Maggie and Glenn obviously slept in the same room, Rick stayed in his own room with Judith, Carl stayed in his own room, Carol stayed in her own room, Michonne stayed in her own room, Tyreese stayed in his own room, Sasha stayed in her own room, Tara stayed in her own room, Eugene stayed in his own room, Abraham and Rosita shared a room, Gabriel had his own room, and Noah had his own room.

Now all of these rooms were taken up except one...which meant Daryl and beth would have to share a room...Now neither of them really minded, it's just they knew it'd be awkward..Beth had just finished looking through the room, it seemed to have been a couples room before, it had some girl clothes and some guy clothes, coincidentally they would fit the two of them, though Daryl's clothes might be a bit baggy he liked it that way, Beth was sitting on the bed and reading a book she found in the closet.

"What'ya reading?"Daryl asked as he turned away from the window he had been looking out of."Gone With The Wind, I used to hear about this book, I even use ta' hear about it in other books..and it's already pretty interesting."She smiled down at the book.

"I guess i'll have to read it after you finish then huh?"He went over to the bed and sat down beside her, popping his knuckles."Yea I guess so.."She nodded.

"Hey how about I give you that neck massage now...?You can read yer book while I massage it?"Daryl sat behind her, wiping off his hands on his jeans."Sure..."She blushed a bit, gulping she kept reading, though she couldn't focus on the book much...for obvious reasons.

**CLIFF HANGER!You'll have to see what happens with the neck massage next time ;P comment what you think will happen with the neck massage because I know what will hehe...Anyways don't forget to follow my tumblr to get updates on this fanfiction my tumblr is; ** .com


	5. Chapter 5

Beth could feel Daryl's rough hands rubbing into her neck, making all of her tenseness go away, she let out a heavy breath and lowered her head, and hey Daryl Dixon was touching her so yea win win.

"Does it feel okay?I told you I haven't done this in a long time."

"It's better than Okay this feels amazin'!"Beth exclaimed.

Daryl didn't smile, but he sure as hell was on the inside Beth was so cute to him, butttt he'd never admit that to her.

Beth knew that soon Rick would want them all to leave the mansion and go to Georgia...but Beth didn't want to go..She liked being here...safe...sharing a room with Daryl...it was nice, it was like they could all be a family now and not worry about being eaten by Zombies...She was going to ask Daryl to ask with her, seeing as Daryl is like Rick's brother.  
-

Well it was finally time for bed, Daryl and Beth were obviously not changing in the same room, Beth was in the bathroom while he was in the bedroom, He had already changed down to his boxers and was in the bed under the covers, she came out in a tank-top and some little shorts, she looked super cute and sexy and the same time, and boy did Daryl of course he tried to hide it by looking away as she got in the bed.  
"Hey Daryl, can I talk to you about somethin'?"  
He sighed and looked over at her nodding."Yea sure...what is it?"  
"Well...I know Rick's wanting us to go to Georgia...but I wanted you to go with me, and support me of course, when I ask him if we can just stay here permanently, I mean it is safe, and we can easily make food runs, which we don't have to for weeks because of the food stocked up here already...And...it's like we can all be family finally..."  
Daryl stared at her for a moment before nodding, Beth smiled and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a magazine off it she scooted over beside him, their sides touching.

"Hey look at this Magazine with me~"She flipped through the pages as she read some of the stories to him, laughing at some of them.  
All of a sudden he looked up at her, and she looked up at him...and their eyes met, something happened and suddenly they both started leaning in...

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OH YEAAAA CLIFF HANGA**


End file.
